Hp goes nuts
by Kingdark
Summary: An ancient Harry jumps dimensions, accidentally gathering him/herself minions in a huge misunderstanding in her bid to end... Her automatical revival upon death. Not easy when you are the master of death.
1. Chapter 1

Harry goes nuts

Kingdark: Not exactly a good title, but... Meh.

What is this story about?

This story goes about a Harry that has been living a very loooong time. He lives a life, dies and wakes up at any point going from two to any other point in his life. Whenever he does wake up, he gains his 'new' memories over a week time. Harry has seen it all. He's been a ruling dark lord, a ruling light lord, a ruler over the entire world. You name it, he's done it. And now, in this story he wishes to end it.

Harry created a ritual, that would allow him to choose 'when' he wakes up 'where' he wakes up and 'in what state' he wakes up. This means that he can 'die' only to wake up say thirty minutes before it happens and prevent it from happening.

So basically, the ritual is a cheap plot device that not only lets 'Harry' experiments with various results without having to relive his whole life again and again and again and again... (You get the point)

But because Harry is bored (and slightly insane) he decides that 'his own' reality isn't good enough any more. Every time he dies, he can tweak a search engine to determine what world he's gonna visit and mess up.

Kingdark: Now what does this really mean? That's fairly simple. It allows me to experiment with crossovers without having a plot. You got it! This is just a crossover to make it a crossover for no other reason than... To write a crossover :grin:

Each chapter will be marked clearly what every crossover is. And just for kicks, Harry will be able to take things with him. Say, he goes to a sci fi universe with cool spaceships and all that, then he'll be able to take that ship with him... If he finds loyal minions errr follower- ARGH. I mean of course **friends**, then those can join him in his adventures. Except that they can't return to their home until he releases them...

The first is crossed with Naruto. The time line with Naruto is when he steals the 'FORBIDDEN' scroll.

Prologue - Naruto with a level nine magical animal sealed within -

If there is one thing that Harry potter could tell you, then it is that **nothing** is impossible when it comes to magic. In his very long time he concluded that you only need two things when it comes to magic. Or three things when you count magic itself. You need **intent**. That means you have to instruct magic how to make it happen. You need to have a clear image in order for this to happen. Secondly you need **willpower.** That means that you need to **MAKE** it happen.

The wizarding community claims that wandless magic is impossible. RUBBISH! You just need to have an open mind and know that it is possible.

Bringing back the dead that are **not** zombies... Err, if you don't mind that they are rotting and all that, then it is still possible. Sort off.

Combine technology with magic to make even cooler stuff? That's certainly possible with the help of Hermione Granger and the rest of the brain of Ravenclaw house.

And even when Harry **didn't** have that sorts of help. He could honestly say that he had practically read the entire Hogwart's library. Combine that with his near perfect recall...

Nothing could have prepared him from being snatched away in the middle of him resetting himself. His current 'years' being set at thirteen years old and female...

Forest near Konoha

Naruto was excited. He had just summoned the one thing he was sure would help him become a kick ass ninja! The drain on his reserves was exhausting, but he could already feel them refilling themselves.

The smoke slowly evaporated and his mouth dropped in surprise. In front of him was one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen in his short life.

The girl was breathing harshly. "_Did I do something wrong?"_ Naruto wondered silently.

When the girl finally looked at him she took a step back and cursed. Naruto blushed when he heard the extreme curse words she used. "Is that eve possible?" He blurted out. That was of course followed by a blush.

"How the bloody hell do you have a level nine magical animal sealed in you?" The girl demanded.

'huh?' Naruto blinked owlishly.

The girl's eyes narrowed when she unconsciously saw some of his... More negative memories.

"You want to become a kick ass ninja right?" Harry asked him. She ignored the fact that she was a girl. She'd done it before but would freak out later. Having 'that time of the month' had freaked her so out the last time, that she had nearly killed herself.

"Yes!" Naruto agreed loudly! "This scroll said that you are supposed to be a powerful summon that can teach me how to kick that arrogant bastards Sasuke' ass!"

Harry took a deep breath. "Then you need to come with me." Harry told Naruto. "I can teach you how to use your massive amount of magic that you have available, but that'll take a long time. By the time you return, only an hour or so will have passed here, will YOU will have complete control over your magic. You'll be the first kind of person with that kind of ability. A bloodline ability is the closest thing I can think off to compare it too!"

Naruto did not need a long time to make his decision. "HELL YES!"

"Calm down brat." The girl muttered. Naruto frowned. "But you don't look much older then me." He protested.

"That's because I only look thirteen. I look the way I do to make you err more comfortable." Harry explained quickly. She _**could**_change her age but that was painful and drained her of nearly all her magic. It didn't matter which direction it was. Growing older or younger.

"Come with me then." Harry ordered, offering his hand. Naruto only doubted for a single moment before extending his own hand as well. "I'm Naruto." He introduced himself.

Harry blushed. "Where are my manners? I'm Harry James Potter, Lord of the -none existing Potter family- Defeater of Voldemort -that still has to get a body and most desired bachelor of the world -in my male form." Harry introduced himself.

Naruto sweat dropped with every introduction. "_Maybe I shouldn't have trusted him just like 'that'?'_ He asked himself.

'Nah!'

x Scene break x

Naruto had always wanted family. Someone he could trust. The way his life had been had forced him to get an instinct in judging people. He had known that the 'old man' had nothing but good intentions towards him but very little time to do so. He knew that Iruka-sensei tried to put his dislike for him aside, but hadn't managed to do so.

So when this girl appeared, and offered her help to make him strong, self reliant and more importantly: COOL, he did not hesitate in order to accept her offer. After all, he would return eventually. Right?

Harry opened the portal and winced at the drain. His body hadn't had time to recover enough yet. She had still managed to open the portal, but it had taken two times as much magic as it should have.

"Let's go then." Harry said simply.

Naruto nodded to himself, took the scroll and entered the portal just when Iruka entered the clearing. The man had only a split second to decide before he threw him in the portal as well.

,x,

End

**This is not my usual length of five thousand words (not even close) but I felt that it was a good part to end it. Basically, this idea is based on an HP that jumps dimensions and finds him/herself friends that become really REALLLY loyal to him.. Or her. Depending what gender he or she decides to be.**

**This will NOT I repeat, this will NOT be slash. No male / male pairing whatsoever. Except when it is mentioned in passing. Any mails, will be ignored if something like that is suggested.**

**Kingdark**

**Started on: 5/05/2011 at 15,45 and finished / published the chapter on 16,34**


	2. Chapter 2

**I started on the second chapter on 23,20 on 5/05/2011**

Kingdark: I reread the chapter and realized that Naruto was a bit quick to agree to go with Harry. Why would trust Harry so quickly? In any case, I'm leaving it as it is. I don't want to re-edit the whole thing again even if it's only three pages long. The few responses I've gained are all positive so that's certainly a reason to keep writing this. It seems that I'm gaining a sort off positive reputation. For that I'm glad. At least there is one thing that I can do right.

'Main characters'

Naruto Uzumaki from Naruto (anime)

Harry Potter from Harry Potter (book)

NEXT CROSSOVER:

no crossover.

Chapter two

When Naruto actually realized he had left the village he panicked. Even HE knew that leaving the village without permission when you were training to become a ninja wasn't a good idea. Especially when he wasn't popular already. He was sure that Sasuke could do it. But even he wouldn't be able to come out of it without consequences.

That was when Naruto remembered that only a little time would have passed when he would return, but a lot of time would have passed for him. _"How does that work I wonder?"_ Naruto thought to himself.

He was shaken from his private thoughts when the girl spoke to him. Only she wasn't a girl any more. Standing before him was an adult man in his late twenties.

Naruto narrowed his eyes when he realized that he had been fooled. He was now gone from his village, away from any form of reinforcements. He was on his own. Damn.

Harry was unaware of Naruto's private thoughts. He didn't make it a point to invade the thoughts of his students or apprentices.

"Alright, Naruto." Harry began. "Let's begin with some formal introductions. My name is Harry Potter. I'm a sort of immortal because of several flukes in my... First life. Since then I've been trying to really die but it appears that I can't do that just yet."

Of course Naruto was confused with that statement.

'Huh?' Naruto exclaimed. "What do you mean you are 'sort of' immortal?" The boy demanded. Making signs in the air to underline his scepticism.

"Just a lot of coincidences that eventually resulted in something that shouldn't have happened or shouldn't have been possible." Harry explained shortly.

"Now, I don't know a lot about you except for the minimal information that I managed to gather of your world when I was there."

It was better to leave the fact that he had gotten some memories from him private until Naruto knew more about his power.

"So what do you want from me?" Naruto asked carefully. Even though he didn't know anything classified, he didn't want to betray his village without even realizing he did. Of course that was when he realized that HE was classified in the village. Or at least his... Prisoner was.

'Alright.' Harry sighed. "Let's clear the air between us." Harry began. "I look different because when you summoned me, I was taken by surprise." Harry explained to Naruto.

"Basically, I've been reliving my life for... Well I don't really know for how long I've been doing it." Harry admitted.

"The point I that doing so taught me exactly what to do in order to complete a project. A project that I recently completed." Harry continued.

"See all of this?" Harry asked. Gesturing wildly to anything and everything around them.

Naruto just glared. Of course he saw all of that. It was hard to... Well he couldn't actually describe what he saw. The only thing that came closest to describe it, were hundreds if not thousands little tv screens all around them. Floating and multiplying so quickly that you could only watch a single screen for a few seconds. If even that. That wasn't what made it so complicated.

The space around those tv screens were like data code. Sort of like the matrix.

"This is what I have created after countless years of hard work of studying theory, experimenting, dying from said experiments and trying all over again. Before I created this room, I would just appear at a random time in my place with my memories following over the next week or so." Harry explained.

"But with THIS backing me up, I can actually visit worlds that are fiction for us. I can visit alternate realities, dimensions, universes or whatever you want to call it. With this the possibilities are literally endless because new options are being made all the time. THAT is why I said that barely any time would have passed when you accepted my proposal. After I've taught you how to control your magical power on top of your chakra, you'll be able to do things that'll blow the mind of your peers." Harry continued.

"I'm not entirely sure if I can take you with me though. I never took a second person into account but it shouldn't make a difference."

Naruto was silent. "Does that mean that you can just watch worlds too? Like..." He hesitated. "Look back in the past and see who my mum is? Or even my dad?" Growing more enthusiastic, Naruto continued. "Maybe you could even stop them from dying so that I would have a dad and a mum myself?"

Harry looked uncomfortable. "You won't like the full answer." The wizard admitted. "Don't interrupt me and let me finish answering you got it?" Harry requested firmly.

"You could watch virtually any possibility you could imagine. And you can indeed interfere with said events and prevent your parent's death. However doing so would simply create a new television. In other words, it would create another you. 'Your' universe would continue to exist. While you would be able to determine the identity of your parents, you would never be able to talk to YOUR parents... if they are dead."

Here I have absolute control where and when I go. I can go to 'my' own world and live my life again. I can choose exactly when and where I would wake up. I'm not exactly sure what would happen if I took someone with me. Would it mean that you take the place of someone I know or will you simply appear as you?" Harry paused to let that sink in.

"It took me a very long time to design and actually do the ritual that would allow me to expand my... Adventures by a lot.

Naruto looked sorely disappointed. "Why would I care if they are a different Naruto's parents? Wouldn't they be the same?" The boy demanded.

"Wouldn't you feel guilty?" Harry returned calmly. "Wouldn't you feel guilty for making your parents guilty for dying on you?"

Naruto glared at the ground and did not answer.

'Look.' Harry sighed. "I'm going to teach you how to use your power. You are then free to do as you wish. Become the greatest Hokage ever or simply travel the infinity of possibilities for as long as you desire. Having a magical animal of that level will make you live a long life anyway." Harry told Naruto.

,x,

Finished writing and published on 23,59 on 5/05/2011

Kingdark: _Could anyone explain me the difference between death and dead? I'm __sort off mixing them up. Hey, at least the chapter is longer right?_


	3. Chapter 3

**I started writing on 6/05/2011 on 15:11**

Kingdark: _Thanks for those that cleared up the death / dead thing. I'm still careful about it but I don't think I'll make mistakes in it. So thank you folks!_

'Main characters'

Naruto Uzumaki from Naruto (anime)

Harry Potter from Harry Potter (book)

NEXT CROSSOVER:

_No crossover_

Chapter 3

"I still don't get what you mean by a magical animal sealed away within me." Naruto admitted. Although a tiny part of him was whispering the answer, Naruto really didn't want to believe it.

Harry frowned in response. "Haven't you ever noticed the seal on your belly?" The man asked after a moment.

Naruto simply shook his head in the negative. 'No never.'

"Channel some chakra and pay attention to it now." Harry ordered.

Naruto frowned but did as the man said. He channelled some of his power and to his surprise something weird did appear on his body. _"Could this be some sort of tattoo maybe?"_ Naruto wondered.

"That seal holds a magical entity that is now permanently bound to you. If it is removed you'll die and so will the class nine animal."

"You've been speaking in riddles the whole time." Naruto accused. "Just tell me what this... Animal is and get it over with." Naruto demanded with a touch of anger in his voice.

"You know it as the Kyuubi no kitsune. The creature that attacked your village on the day you were born twelve years ago.

'No...' Naruto denied. But even as he said it, things became so clear to him. The whispers accusing him of things he couldn't possibly have done, the anger, the glares and the not so subtle shoves when he was walking in crowds.

"How do I use its power?" Naruto asked after a moment. He was pushing all of his emotions in a corner to deal with them later. He did NOT wish to show weakness here and now."

Harry shrugged. "I'll tell you something about magic and you can come to your own conclusions from there." He told him.

"For every person that can do magic, different rules apply. Some can do incredible with charms. That means to make a table dance, or to animate chess pieces. Charms is a type of magic to make items behave in a way that is not normal for that object. But take another person and let that second one do the same things, and there is a small change that he or she can't do what the first person could. So until you find your own limitations you don't have limitations." Harry explained.

'Wow.' Naruto muttered.

"The same goes for the way you control your magic. It is possible that you need what is referred to as a focus. Also known as a wand. The focus can take many shapes. It can exist as a wand or a ring. It can even exist as a tattoo or a bracelet." Harry explained.

"Why don't we see if you actually need a focus? Some theories say that our bodies themselves are actually a focus already. And the only reason that we need and an external focus is because we don't know how to channel it properly."

'Alright.' Naruto nodded.

'Carefully tap into your power and instruct it to make you float. Remember that _**intent**_ is just as important as the magical power itself." Harry warned.

Naruto closed his eyes and connected to his chakra. Just like always it had grown in size again and was comparable to something like a small lake. When you kept in mind that genin with large chakra reserves had something comparable to a medium sized pond it was obvious to say that Naruto had BIG chakra reserves.

Naruto tapped into his power and instructed it to make him float. A part of him didn't really believe it was possible so nothing happened at first. But then the stubborn part of him spoke up.

'Forget about what can and cannot happen!' it seemed to say. 'You are Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage so you'll make damn sure you make yourself float!'

Naruto growled in response. He would make himself float even if it was the last thing he did!

Naruto tapped into his power again, but this time he took more then the last time. He then focussed his willpower on the power that was in circulation.

'MAKE ME FLOAT!' He shouted at it.

And he did. Actually he didn't just float, he shot into the air and into every direction with no real control.

Until a foreign power snatched control over his power and calmed it down.

'Relax.'

'Show what you want it to do.'

'Practice CONTROL over its power.'

Naruto calmed down and took control of his power again.

'Put me a feet into the air just before Harry,' He ordered his 'power.'

Harry on the other hand was sweating heavily. _"Damn I didn't think that taking control would take so much out of me. And it was a simple floating charm too! I need to get him a focus no matter if he needs it or not. He has too much power for the little things so a focus should solve that very easily." Harry reasoned._

_Naruto opened his eyes and realized that he was bigger than Harry this time. His eyes went to the floor. He wasn't standing on the floor. He wasn't standing on anything except the air._

'I'm actually floating in the air!' Naruto whispered to himself.

"Release the power now Naruto." Harry instructed calmly. "Let it go back into your reserves and put yourself on the ground." He continued.

Naruto obeyed and stood on the ground a moment later.

"I'm going to take you to a wand shop to find your focus." Harry told him. "You have too much power for the little things and a focus should solve that nicely." Harry began.

"See, a focus does not only focus your power, but it also charges itself with your power. Burning a focus out is nearly impossible. The focus will take the power you use, and store the amount you don't need. The wand will actually teach you how much power you need to do... Whatever." Harry explained to the other boy.

"I thought that I didn't need a focus?" The blond boy demanded.

Harry half growled in irritation. "Didn't you hear what I said? You need a focus so that you don't overpower your spells. You don't need a focus, but unless you want to exhaust your power you will need to learn how much you need." Harry explained. Again.

"Your focus will help you understand how much power you'll need." Harry repeated. "That is why you need a focus of any kind. And most likely a focus with a big battery too." Harry added mostly to himself.

'Alright then.' he spoke up. Harry snapped his fingers and a portal appeared before them. 'Enter the portal.' Harry ordered calmly.

Naruto did as he was told. _"I'll learn whatever Harry can teach me, and then I'll show those bastard civilians why you shouldn't poke a fox.'_ The fox carrier vowed.

**I ended the chapter on 6/05/2011 on 16:06**


End file.
